Wolfgang
Wolfgang is the human form of the violent & impulsive Garuru, the last surviving member of the Wolfen Race that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of the Cross Driver users in 1896. Wolfgang Like those of his kind, Garuru has heightened senses & uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. He can assume his Garuru Form by scratching the floor, generating blue sparks. In the human guise of Wolfgang, Garuru sees the world as a place of utter corruption & usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1896, Wolfgang is a regular at the Café mald'amour & attacks regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Lillian as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Wolfgang joins the Fangire Hunters & becomes the first user of the Cross System, saving Lillian Walker from the Earwig Fangire & also alerting Bram Stoker to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Lillian's in any danger. But after Lillian reveal that her heart's for Bram, Wolgang left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was & attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Wolfgang was forced to ask for Bram's help, with them, Dagon, Victor, & Lillian defeating a weakened Rook together. After becoming unable to kill Bram to save himself (as per the King's offer), Wolfgang decides to leave town. However, Wolfgang comes back to unsuccessfully aid Bram & Florence against Dracula & gets sealed into the Garuru Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Bram & runs away after seeing Bram & King fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arm Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Wolfgang questions Bram's faith in them as he & the others promise to protect his descendant in his stead. This leads to Wolfgang now aiding Scott in the present year, his Garuru Saber form used by Vampire King to assume Garuru Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Wolfgang supports his current condition as Scott's ally out of respect for Bram, even to the point of directly getting involved sometimes to honor his vows. ''Kamen Rider: Electric King'' Wolfgang & the other Arms Monsters are in 1932. Urataros possesses Wolfang as Dagon/Ryutaros hogs the rice. Forms Cross Save Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1896 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Cross System prototype was present in 1896, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Bram to the point of total memory loss. Garuru Garuru is Wolfgang's monstrous true form. He is a member of the Wolfen Demon Race. When he shifts to his true form, he gains superhuman strength, agility, razor-sharp claws. Like the Fangire, Wolfgang (& the other Wolfen for that matter) must feed on life force. But once he went into the surface of Scott, he is sustained by the life energy consumed by Castle Doran. When he was confronted by the King in 1896, his Wolfen form was sealed into the Garuru Saber which was later accessed by the third Vampire King, Scott Stoker. Wolfgang eventually regained the ability to shift between his Garuru & human forms. Equipment Cross Belt The Cross Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the Cross Rider System. In conjunction with the Cross Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Cross. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Cross Rider System. Unlike Vampire King, the ones who become Cross are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Wolfgang tends to wear it with the Fueslots attached while Bram wore it on his first two occasions (against Wolfgang) without them. Every other time after that, Bram had the Fueslots attached. Cross Knuckle Cross also has an item called the Cross Knuckle that serves as his transformation device & becomes the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the Cross Knuckle charges up & releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Cross, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Val used it against his boot), it announces "Ready". Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: CROSS-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: CROSS-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Fuestles Cross version I only has access to one fuestle. *'Knuckle Fuestle': This powers up the Cross Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1896. Crossalion *Length: 2030 mm *Width: 720 mm *Height: 1120 mm *Curb weight: 172 kg *Top speed: 753 km/h (0 to 400m/s in 2.1s) *Maximum output: 477.75kw/21000rpm The Crossalion is Cross' motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. The Crossalion is a modified Honda CBR1000RR. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Wolves